


Favorite Sweater

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Adena's out of town and they're both missing each other.





	Favorite Sweater

It’s late and she’s tired, but every time Kat looks over at her empty bed she finds a way to put off going to sleep.

Until there’s nothing left to do, so she goes up to her closet, rummaging for her favorite sweater. The one she wears when she’s sick or has had a particularly rough day. Neither of which are true today - but she’s missing Adena and could use the comfort.

But she can’t find it. It’s not with all her other sweaters. Or in the laundry basket. Kat’s even looking in Adena’s drawers for the small chance that it had been put there accidentally.

She runs her hand over Adena’s oversized, magenta wrap and she feels the pang in her heart deepen with just how much she misses her.

She throws it on, pulling it tightly around her - the closest she can be to Adena right now.

She draws back the covers and crawls into her side of the bed. She used to love sleeping in the middle, enjoying the space around her, but now the bed feels too big. Too empty. Without Adena’s soft, bare legs tangling into hers, seeking warmth. Without Adena’s hand reaching under Kat’s shirt to stroke her abdomen and her even breathing at Kat’s neck.

Kat reaches for her phone.

“Hey, were you asleep?”

Adena breathes out a small laugh.

“I was actually just about to call you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. I miss you,” she says it softly and Kat longs to hold her.

“I miss you, too. Is that crazy? It’s been like a day. But this bed is so empty without you.”

“So is this one. I’ll be glad when I come back home.”

Kat smiles widely, enjoying when Adena refers to the apartment as home. Their home.

She rolls over onto Adena’s side, holding onto Adena’s pillow. If she closes her eyes it almost feels like Adena is here.

“Me, too.” Kat sighs, breathing in Adena’s scent. “Oh, do you know where my pink sweater is? I can’t find it anywhere.”

“I’m sorry, Kat, I should have asked. I didn’t think you’d miss it, so I brought it with me.”

“You did?”

“I wanted it to sleep in. So that I would not feel completely without you when I went to bed.”

Kat presses her face into the pillow, smiling at how similarly they responded to the other’s absence. She feels her heart expanding with the force of her emotions.

“My God I love you.”

She can hear Adena’s smile in the brief silence. Can hear the impact of her words when Adena responds more softly.

“I love you, too, Kat.”


End file.
